


Better This Way (the things left unsaid)

by Silver Sphere (amoris_amoris)



Series: For Your Sake [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoris_amoris/pseuds/Silver%20Sphere
Summary: Somewhere between the stolen moments on Ember Island, something had begun to grow between Zuko and Katara - right? But saving the world got in the way of talking about it, and now it's too late. With too many things left unsaid, maybe it's better this way...A prequel to For Your Sake.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: For Your Sake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743895
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

When had it started? She’d noticed he paid her more attention than necessary when they were still at the Western Air Temple. He tried very hard to win her favor. Sure, she laughed at his attempted jokes and handed him his bowl at dinner like every other member of their ragtag group, but even when he saved her from falling rocks, she couldn’t bring herself to fully acknowledge that he really had changed. She still didn’t trust him. Back in Ba Sing Se she had allowed herself to trust him, only to be hurt worse than ever. She wouldn’t let that happen again. But then, of course, their stealthy revenge mission had happened, and things had changed very much. On their long ride on Appa’s back, she’d really gotten to know him and started to appreciate his character. He was the first one that didn’t judge her, whether he agreed with her or not. He understood her perfectly without needing any explanations. He sympathized because he recognized her emotions- which made her realize that he was not so different from herself. When he saw her bloodbend his eyes widened for a second, but he never mentioned it again. Forgiving him had seemed the easiest thing after that.

Somewhere in the time between their adventure and the arrival of Sozin’s comet, something had begun to grow between them. She watched all his training sessions with Aang in the old summer house on Ember Island. He made the fire while she prepared dinner, and they chatted for hours (she mostly chatted, he mostly listened). They fought Toph the Melon Lord together in perfect harmony, moving as one. She made a point of including him in the group hugs. He showed her firebending moves and how to defend herself against them, she shared her knowledge on the flow of chi. When they went to the theatre on Ember Island he insisted on sitting next to her, and every time their fingers brushed against each other she felt butterflies in her stomach. They both blushed in embarrassment when their scene in the crystal catacombs came on stage, and couldn’t look at each other after that. 

But then, of course, Aang became jealous and demanded attention.   
“I’m a little confused right now,” she told him honestly, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Of course she loved him- he was the most important person in her life. She’d given up everything for him and she would do it again in a heartbeat. But that didn’t make the butterflies she felt for Zuko any less real. 

She had sneaked out of the house the evening after that. Zuko had noticed and followed her. He found her looking out over the sea. Thinking she was still upset about what she’d seen at the theatre, he sat down next to her.  
“Watching that play has made me realize even more how awful I’ve been,” he said softly. “I wonder what would’ve happened if I had chosen differently in Ba Sing Se. Maybe we wouldn’t be in such a mess now.”  
“We can never know,” Katara said, looking at him while resting her head on her folded arms. “But I wonder about that too, sometimes. I used to blame myself for it.”  
“Why?”  
“If I’d had the chance to heal you back then… Maybe you wouldn’t have gone with Azula.”  
He stared in the distance. Obviously this thought had crossed his mind before as well. She carefully reached out to him and let her fingertips brush his scarred cheekbone. He froze for a moment, but then relaxed, exhaled and closed his eyes, allowing her hand to rest lightly on his face.   
“I could still try it,” she said quietly. He slowly shook his head.   
“No. It’s part of me now, it’s made me who I am.”  
She withdrew her hand, her fingers stroking his jawline. He reached up and grasped her hand, looking at her with a very earnest look in his eyes.   
“I think you already healed me when you showed me kindness.”  
She smiled. “You healed something inside me, too. I’d only seen you as evil, the enemy, the same as every other firebender. But in Ba Sing Se I realized you were just as lost and scared and sad as I was. It changed my view on the Fire Nation.”  
“It’s the same for me. Before that, you were just an obstacle, blocking my way to the Avatar, to my honour and my happiness. I chased you for so long, I must’ve made your life hell, but yet you opened your heart to me and offered to help me, without hesitation. I kept thinking about that when I was with Azula, realizing more and more I had made the wrong choice.”  
He started to sound bitter. She squeezed his hand.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re with us now, that’s what counts.”  
“I’m happy I’m here. It feels right.”  
She smiled. “It does.”  
After a short silence, she asked: “Don’t you miss living in the palace, though?”  
He thought of many things. How the high walls of the palace had always intimidated him. The loneliness of his childhood after his mother had gone. How he’d lived as a refugee and how much he’d hated it, before returning to the lap of luxury and realizing the freedom he’d lost. He thought of his uncle alone in a dark, damp cell. He thought of Mai, who was probably in prison now for defying Azula, and felt a mixture of gratitute and overwhelming guilt.   
“No. I don’t miss it,” he said, and it was the truth. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her. The summer night was warm, the sand underneath them was soft and the cicadas sang in the trees.  
“Joining you was the best the decision I’ve ever made,” he said, and she looked up to him. The moon reflected in her eyes and he felt something burning in his stomach.   
“I’m so glad you did,” she smiled, and then he stopped thinking. He forgot his guilt, his fears and his shame, the whole world was nothing more than her big blue eyes and her gentle smile, and he leaned forward and kissed her. She was soft and warm and he tasted the salt of the sea on her lips. To his surprise and relief, she responded. For a moment there was no war. There was no Fire Nation, there was no Avatar. There was only smooth skin and soft lips and thick wavy hair, only her breath and her smell and her warmth. 

She was the first to pull back. He stared into her soft eyes, feeling half drunk. After seconds (centuries?) she looked away.  
“We should probably get back,” she said, barely audible. Her cheeks were still flushed. He could only nod. Holding hands, they walked back to the summer house. She kissed him on the cheek before whispering goodnight. 

The next morning, Aang was gone. 

Then everything had happened so fast. In the panic caused by Aang’s disappearance they couldn’t find a moment alone anymore. Jun’s remark embarrassed them both, but there were more important things to worry about. Find Aang. Find Uncle Iroh. Seeing his fear when they reached the White Lotus’ camp, Katara understood what he felt. She tried to encourage him- after all, she had forgiven him, and she couldn’t imagine anyone not forgiving him now. 

And then they faced Azula together. 

The image of Zuko taking the lighting meant for her was etched forever in her mind. She still dreamed about it from time to time. The immense relief she felt when she realized he was still alive was only comparable to the relief she’d felt later, when it became clear that the war was won. She couldn’t stop her tears while she healed him. They held each other for a while, before dealing with Azula properly. 

\----

The coronation had been in the afternoon. Now darkness had settled over the capital city, and the scent of gunpowder filled the air.   
After playing mediator in a tense but well-willing conversation between Ty Lee, Sokka, Toph and Suki, Katara walked up the steps to the higher floor of the Fire Lord’s palace with a slight headache. She was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of mediating, tired of trying to sort out her feelings. There were very few things she had been sure of in her life, but that the war would end one day and that Aang would be the one to end it, had been unshakable certainties. And now that those certainties were fulfilled, she was left with only uncertainties. 

She had reached the end of the steps and realized she was alone for the first time in days. She let the silence fill her mind and allowed herself to relax a little. She knew who was in the room at the top of the stairs, and he, too, had not been alone for a moment in the last few days.

She closed her eyes. On Appa’s saddle, on the way from Ba Sing Se to the Fire Nation on the day of Sozin’s Comet, they had held each other’s hands and leaned their foreheads against each other. Had that really been only two days ago? She had felt the fear and the determination in his body, and he had realized her unwavering, unconditional support. When the palace came in sight, Zuko had taken a deep breath and looked at Katara.   
“You don’t have to come.”  
“We’re in this together,” she had said, her jaw clenched.   
“We could die.” His voice was strangely flat.  
“We won’t.”  
“Aang may not come back in time.”  
“He will. I know it. And we _will win this war_.”  
She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. He swallowed.  
“Everything will be different after this, won’t it?”  
She nodded. She remembered the invasion, and she couldn’t deny that a part of her half expected a confession from the Prince like she had gotten from the Avatar. But he remained silent. His silence was enough- she understood. Then Appa crashed into the tiled floor of the palace and they jumped into the ceremony, just before the crown was placed in Azula’s hair. 

She had understood him then. But now she didn’t. She kept standing in front of the door, feeling his presence on the other side of the wood. How could she expect him to know what he felt, when she didn’t even know what she herself felt?

“Are you just going to keep standing there?” a sharp voice behind her asked. She jumped.  
Mai stood behind her, a scroll in her hand and a frown on her face.   
“I’d like to go in, if you don’t mind,” she said. Katara felt anger flaming up inside her, but she was too tired to argue now. “Sure,” she said. She pushed the door open and the two girls entered the room together. 

Zuko stood at the window, still in his heavily embroidered coronation robes. He turned around when he heard them enter, and a wide-eyed smile appeared on his face.   
Mai swiftly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She engulfed him in a deep kiss. Katara blinked. Well, that made things a lot clearer. Apparently he did know what he felt. 

Mai released the newly crowned Fire Lord from her embrace and smiled happily at him- a sight Katara never thought she’d witness.   
“A messenger hawk arrived from Ba Sing Se with a letter from General Iroh,” she said, and placed the scroll in his hands. “I thought you might want to read it.”  
Zuko smiled. “Thank you, Mai,” he said hoarsely. She kissed him again, quickly, and walked back to the door. She passed Katara without even looking at her.   
“I’ll be downstairs with Ty Lee,” she said, looking over her shoulder in the doorframe before disappearing again. Katara stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, completely at loss for a moment. 

Zuko smiled insecurely at her. He looked positively guilty, Katara thought.   
“Sorry to disturb you,” she said eventually. “I’ll go back and let you read your letter.”  
“Don’t go,” he said quickly- a little too quickly. “Please. I don’t mind it if you’re here.”  
She took a few careful steps towards him and he unrolled the letter. He held up the paper like a shield between them and she saw his eyes move as he scanned the quickly written words. Even when he wrote hurriedly, the General’s handwriting was elegant and strong. 

Zuko slowly lowered the letter and swallowed. He blinked a few times, and Katara intuitively stepped closer.  
“What does he write?” she asked softly. Zuko stared out of the window, his face a stony mask underneath which Katara could discern a whirlwind of emotions.   
“He’s on his way here,” he said, almost inaudibly. “And he’s…”   
He bowed his head and Katara was at his side, her hand around his elbow.   
“He says he’s proud of me,” Zuko sighed, and the mask cracked. Tears streamed down his face and he roughly wiped them away with his gold-embroidered sleeve. He turned his face away from Katara, but didn’t withdraw his arm from her grasp. She carefully reached up to rest her other hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m… we’re all proud of you,” she said. At that moment a loud bang sounded and a thousand colourful stars burst out above the city. The fireworks had started. The smell of gunpowder got even stronger, and more bangs followed.  
“Look!” Katara said, pointing out of the window and smiling. “Your people are celebrating!”  
Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned on her slightly. He looked out of the window in amazement, his eyes still wet.   
“I can’t believe it…” he whispered. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”   
She looked at him, at his golden eyes that couldn’t lie and his soft face, that finally showed the happiness he so deserved.   
“So this is it, then,” she said, and she knew he understood what she meant. A hint of guilt flashed over his face again, and she hated herself for ruining his moment.   
“Yeah, this is it,” he said with a sigh.   
“I guess it’s better this way,” she said softly.  
“Katara, I…” he hesitated. She would never know what he wanted to say- if he even knew it himself. The door slammed open and Aang dashed into the room.   
“Zuko, you’re missing the fireworks! The people are screaming for your presence at the balcony!” he exclaimed, before he noticed the two figures at the window quickly stepping away from each other.   
“I’m coming,” Zuko said, his voice firm. His emotion had made way for a confident smile, although in the shaking hand that released her waist Katara could still feel how he truly felt. “You too, Katara?” he asked, looking back at her. She gave him a smile that was as fake as his. “Sure.”

They followed Aang to the balcony. The Avatar had eyed them strangely for a moment, but apparently decided that everything was still safe. Zuko and Aang stepped out to meet the cheering crowd, while Katara took her place with Sokka and her father. She looked at Zuko’s straight back, the heavy crown that stood proudly in his hair, the mantle falling over his confident shoulders. Majesty seemed to come naturally to him, no matter how much he had struggled. This was what he was born to be. The scared, scarred boy that had kissed her under the stars on the beach had bloomed into a fullgrown Fire Lord in just a matter of days. 

She felt tears- of pride, of relief, of happiness for him and herself and everyone, and of the disappointment that weighed her stomach down- and she smiled the tears away. This was no time for melancholy. At least there was no uncertainty now. She wouldn’t have to wonder about her own feelings anymore. All was clear. Yes, it was better this way. 

\----

Everything will be different after this, he had said before they faced Azula. It was, but it was also not. They were still what they had been before- good friends, part of a team. Nothing else. With every day that passed, it seemed more and more as if they had only imagined that evening on the beach. Sometimes Katara wondered whether it had ever really happened at all. He probably really loved Mai, she thought, although she still didn’t like her. But it was better like this. She wasn’t really sure what she’d felt for him, let alone what he’d felt for her, and it was clear that Aang needed her. It wasn’t just that he had a crush on her- that was obvious. She’d always known, when they went penguin sledding together, and when he knotted a necklace for her out of Sokka’s fishing line, and it had flattered her. But that wasn’t the reason she felt obliged to stay with him. She knew he wouldn’t be able to do his work as the Avatar without her support. She cared about him, she admired him- and he needed her. That had to be enough. 

After months in the Fire Nation, the group finally split up in Iroh’s teashop in Ba Sing Se. Zuko would go back to the Fire Nation Palace with Mai. Ty Lee and Suki went to Kyoshi Island with the rest of the Warriors, joining Sokka on his way south. He would go back to the South Pole to help his father rebuild their tribe. Katara’s heart ached to go with him, but she had decided to go with Aang. They would start looking for remains of the Air Nomads and try to restore the Air Temples to their former glory. She was glad at least Toph would go with them. 

While she was watching Sokka sketch their group Zuko appeared beside her, a tray full of teacups in his hands. She reached up to him, and her fingers brushed against his. She rested her hand on his for the tiniest fraction of a second, but then quickly picked up a teacup and avoided his eyes. He pretended he hadn’t noticed. 

She took her tea to the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon, and looked out over the city. She took slow sips and felt her heart grow heavy as she realized how soon she would leave.   
“Are you going to miss the view?”  
She looked up, surprised. Zuko had joined her.   
“A bit. I’m looking forward to travelling again though,” she said.   
“I can imagine.”   
She felt very awkward suddenly. They hadn’t been alone together for a long time.   
“So… Are you ready to reign your country on your own?”  
“I don’t feel like it at all,” he admitted, placing his hands on the balustrade and looking down at the city. “But Uncle insists that I’m ready.”  
“Well, he should know,” Katara said. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”  
He didn’t answer. Katara took another sip of her tea while Zuko kept staring out over the green tiled roofs of the Earth Kingdom capital.   
“How different it all is since I last looked out over this city,” Zuko sighed. “I can’t believe how much the world has changed.”  
“And how much we have changed,” Katara answered, smiling slightly while she looked up sideways at him.  
“Yeah…”  
Their hands were very close together. The silence between them was thick, and both electrifying and comfortable at the same time.  
“You’re really leaving then,” he finally said. She nodded.  
“First thing in the morning.”  
He turned and looked at her, earnestly. The sunlight hit his face and his eyes seemed made of pure gold. “Katara, will you-” her breath stopped- “will you write to me?”  
She smiled, reconciling. “Of course.”  
“Good.”  
Those were the last words they’d said to each other, before silently hugging goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Zuko,

We’ve just arrived at the Northern Air Temple. Teo told Aang that he suspected that some of the people in the mountain villages around here might be descendants of the Air Nomads. After all, although the Temples were all wiped out, those were not the only places were the Nomads lived. They also used to travel around a lot and mingled with the villagers in the Earth Kingdom. Aang already hoped that there might still be Nomads living in remote areas, although a hundred years is of course very long. Even if people were descendants of the Air Nomads, they might not even know it themselves.  
Have you heard that Aang has gathered quite a fanclub around him? Apparently a lot of people are eager to rebuild the Air Nomad culture. We’ve only been here for a short while but already people from far and wide are coming to the Temple. With the help of Toph and some other earthbenders we’re busy restoring the old buildings. The books that you gave us from the royal library have been a great help with restoring the paintings. Aang’s not very good at drawing, sadly, and he doesn’t remember the details of all the aspects of life at the temples. He doesn’t have the patience to pour over old books though, so while he teaches the local kids air ball and trains the lemurs, I’m studying ancient texts with some of the older people. It’s quite interesting, really.  
I heard you’re doing great in the negotiations with the Earth King. I can’t tell you how proud I am.  
Hope to hear from you soon.

Katara

\----

Dear Katara,

I’m glad to hear Aang’s doing so well, but what about you? I can’t imagine you’re happy with sticking your nose in old books all day. But it’s good to hear that the Temples are being rebuild. It can’t take long if Toph is there to help. I’d love to see the result once you’re finished. If you need any supplies or manpower, don’t hesitate to request some.  
The negotiations with the Earth King are going well. He’s a kind and patient man who really wants the best for his people. He does tend to change his mind a lot, but I’m sure we’ll reach a satisfactory agreement soon. He’s still in the Fire Nation now, but I think I’ll have to travel to Ba Sing Se again in a few months. I’m looking forward to it, as you will understand. If it’s possible I might make a detour to check on you. How long do you think you’ll be staying in the Northern Air Temple?  
All the best,

Zuko

\----

Dear Zuko,

Great news! A man has come to the Temple who claims his father was an airbender. He’s not a bender himself, at least it doesn’t seem that way, but he has two little children who might turn out to be benders! The whole family has moved to the Temple. We’ve also heard rumors of a wandering man who appears to be airbending, but we don’t know how credible they are.  
The restoration is coming along splendidly. I’ve included a little sketch of the temple as it is now (sorry, I don't think I have the same artistic talent as Sokka…).  
I really don’t mind doing research about the Air Nomads. It’s a fascinating culture and they have some beautiful legends. I’ll tell you some when you come. I can’t wait to show you around!  
I heard that you’ve reached an agreement with King Kuei. I know he can be a bit indecisive, I hope you didn’t have too much trouble with him. It’s wonderful how smoothly everything is going. Everyone is just so glad the war is over.  
Toph sends you her regards and a punch to your shoulder, and Aang tells me to write flameo, hotman! I hope I spelled that right.  
Love from us all,

Katara

\----

Dear Katara,

It seems my trip to Ba Sing Se has to be postponed. The relations with the Earth Kingdom are going well, so there is no immediate need for me to travel there, but there is some unrest within the Fire Nation itself. Although, as you said, most people are just glad the war is over, there are some people who think they were better off when my father still reigned. Most of them are nobility. I imagine these are families that never lost a son or a father in the war. The problem is that these are influential people, and I can’t just dismiss them or take away their property. It’s hard to keep everyone satisfied. At the moment I’ve managed to create a fragile balance but I’m walking a thin line. I can’t leave my court at the moment.  
I hope you’re still making progress at the Temple. Your sketch looks great. It’s amazing news that there might still be remnants of the Air Nomads! Hopefully my ancestors were not as thorough as they liked to make it seem. Keep me updated, please. The only way I can escape from this palace full of intrigue is through letters. I love reading about Sokka’s progress in the Southern Water Tribes as well. Does he write to you about his work often? You must be proud of your Tribe, I’m happy your beautiful culture is being rehabilitated.  
By the way, have you taken over Aang’s correspondence? I noticed his official Avatar letters are in your handwriting now. It’s probably for the best, his wasn’t the most legible. Flameo back to him (does he still not realize it’s a terribly old and obsolete expression?) and love to you all,

Zuko

\----

Dear Zuko,

I’m sorry for the delay in replying. It’s a pity you can’t travel at the moment. I hope everything is going well at your court, you would tell us if there was trouble, right? Aang might be able to help settle things- although of course I understand that you feel it’s your job as Fire Lord to take care of your own national problems. I’m sure you’ll be fine, but be careful. Old people who are used to having their way don’t like to be crossed, especially if they feel like they lost their power and authority. My waterbending teacher was just like that. The key is to make them respect you. Don’t be afraid to show your authority- you are their Fire Lord and they should listen to you! Be confident in knowing that you are doing the right thing. Of course, try not to step on their long toes unneccessarily, it’s always better to avoind conflict. Listen to their concerns, let them know that you have everyone’s best interest at heart, but be decisive nonetheless. People will respect you for that. But of course you’re doing just fine, I’m sure.  
We are not at the Northern Air Temple anymore. We’ve travelled to Omashu, where another chapter of Aang’s fanclub has welcomed us. He’s named them the Air Acolytes. A large group of them is now permanently living at the Northern Temple, which has been completely restored. We are planning to travel to all the other temples and restore them as well. The number of Acolytes is growing every day so I think the temples will be inhabited again soon enough. Also! I almost forgot to tell you but it’s amazing news: the daughter of that man who came to the temple is an airbender! We discovered it while she was playing airball with her brother and Aang. She blew the ball right through a high window! She’s only five years old so it will take a while before she’ll be able to really bend, but Aang is above the clouds from excitement. The whole family is with us in Omashu now. We’re still hoping that the notorious rogue airbender (if he does turn out to be one) will show up one day, as well. And you’re right, I’m taking care of the Avatar’s correspondence now. Aang doesn’t have the patience to finish long, official letters, and as you noticed his handwriting isn’t the best either. It’s better this way.  
Toph didn’t want to go to Omashu, so she travelled to Gaoling alone to visit her parents. I’m sad she’s not with us anymore. Omashu is a lovely city, Aang’s really enjoying it. Have you ever heard the legend of the founders, Oma and Shu? They were supposedly the first earthbenders. If you haven’t, look it up. It’s a beautiful story, you’d like it.  
I do hear from Sokka once in a while but he’s not really an avid writer. I’m happy you’re so faithfully replying to my letters. Please continue, it really makes my day to receive a letter from you.  
All the best,

Katara

\----

Dear Katara,

How amazing that you discovered another airbender! I can’t imagine how happy Aang must be. Again, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask for support. The Fire Nation will do everything it can to restore the damage it caused. I’ve already sent some supplies to the Northern Air Temple along with my congratulations on the restoration.  
Thanks for the reference to the legend of Oma and Shu, it’s a beautiful story. I was quite touched by it, actually. Of course we can identify with two warring villages and trying to build peace. I’m sure that’s why you like the story so much, too. I wonder what they thought when they first met on top of that mountain- they were enemies after all. Do you think they would have mistrusted each other at first, too? Like us, in the crystal catacombs underneath Ba Sing Se? Maybe I shouldn’t draw the parallel too far. Our story is very different, of course.  
And thank you for your advice on dealing with disgruntled old nobles. I think you have a good understanding of their psyche. Maybe you should be the one who leads all the negotiations, you’re really good at it. I think I’m doing okay now, I’m trying to respect their feelings without giving in to their (frankly, absurd) wishes. Oh well, it’s a part of court life I guess, I’ll have to get used to it.  
Don’t work too hard on Avatar business. You deserve some time for yourself as well.  
Best wishes,

Zuko

\----

Dear Zuko,

Thank you for your letter. I almost missed it, it arrived a day before we departed. We’ve left Omashu and are now at the Southern Air Temple. I’m really hoping Sokka can make time to visit us. Making a trip to the South Pole is tempting but I can’t leave Aang alone. The little airbending girl (her name is Feng) is starting to get control over her bending, but I have to prevent Aang from pushing her too hard. He’s very eager. Luckily the infamous travelling airbender decided to show up as well when we were in Omashu, and yes, he really is an aibender. He’s a wild man, a little haggard, about 50 years old. His name is Bao. He’s always hidden his bending out of fear, that’s also why he kept travelling around. Since he has never had any training he’s not very good at it yet, but Aang says he has a lot of raw talent, and they’ve been working very hard together.  
The Southern Temple is still in relatively good shape. Restoring it won’t be hard. I don’t really want to ask you, but since you offered: could you send us some orange silk? Or just red or orange dye? We’re making new clothes for the Acolytes and while yellow silk is plentiful in the Earth Kingdom, we hardly have any red or orange.  
There is a big population of flying lemurs here. You know this is where we found Momo. He seems happy to be back and I suspect he’s busy making a lot more little baby lemurs. I drew you a picture of some lemurs that I’m rather proud of- their ears are not really that big but I think you’ll understand that.  
Lots of love from all of us,

Katara

\----

Dear Katara,

It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you. How are you? I heard you’re not at the Southern Air Temple anymore, so I guess my last letter never reached you. I hope you liked the silk and the other supplies I sent there. If my information is correct, you’re at the Eastern Air Temple now. In your last letter you wrote a lot about Aang but almost nothing about yourself. How are you doing? I hope you had the chance to see your brother. He must miss you, and you must miss him. I have to admit I’m feeling a little lonely since our group split up. Don’t you feel like that as well? Of course Mai is with me, and you have Aang, but I miss the dynamics of the group. Letters just aren’t the same. I miss Aang’s jokes and I miss your laughter. Please write to me.  
All the best,

Zuko. 

\----

Dear Zuko,

Finally I have the time to write to you. Yes, we’re at the Eastern Air Temple. I think we’ll stay here for a while. Aang is training with Guru Pathik to completely master the Avatar state and Bao and little Feng are training their airbending. A group of Acolytes have settled here as well, including some complete families. All in all it’s quite a lot of people to cook for! My hands smell like onions all the time. Feng’s parents and some of the older Acolytes take care of the household as well, but somehow they all turn to me for instructions. It’s keeping me quite busy. How are you doing? Are things still tense with the nobles? I miss you too. I didn’t see Sokka, we were both too busy. The time when our little group was together seems like a lifetime ago. Strange to think how much fun we had, despite all the dangers we faced. I think of you, alone in that enormous palace, having to balance all those different interest, and I completely understand that you must miss those times too. I wish I could tell you we’ll meet again soon, but we both know that that’s not very likely.  
I’ve been thinking about what you wrote in one of your previous letters, about Oma and Shu. I can see a lot of parallels too, I get what you mean. But let’s try not to read too much into an old legend. It’s no use to dwell on the past.  
Aang calls me. I have to go. Hope to hear from you soon!  
Love, 

Katara

\----

Dear Zuko,

I haven’t heard from you in a while, are you alright? We don’t know of any news from the Fire Nation, so I trust there’s no trouble. I just wanted to let you know that we’ll be travelling to the Western Air Temple tomorrow. It’s the last temple left to restore. It’s a place that holds some fond memories for me, in which you play a big part. I hope you’re well, I know it’s silly of me to worry but I guess I that’s just my nature. It’s not like you to not answer my letters.  
Anyway. Aang mastered the Avatar state after some difficulty. It has changed him in a way I can’t really explain. He seems more serious now. Of course he still goofs off with the kids, especially with little Feng who’s just as mischievous as he is, and together they fly around and stir trouble in the herd of sky bisons, but he’s somehow more distant. I might be imagining things, in either case I won’t trouble you with it. Bao has mastered airbending, becoming the second known master airbender in the world. He’s shaved his head and received the tattoos. It’s a big moment for Aang and I’m very happy for him.  
If you have the time, please send us a note. I can’t tell you what your letters mean to me.  
Love,

Katara

\----

Dear Katara and Aang,

You must’ve arrived at the Western Air Temple by now. It’s convenient that you’re so close to the Fire Nation, because I’d like to invite you soon. It’s not official news yet, but you have the right to hear first: I’m getting engaged. I’m 20 years old now and it’s time. It’s also a political move to keep the nobles satisfied. In the first place they want to see the Fire Lord’s family line continued, and in the second place it will please them to see me married to one of their daughters. Mai is from a very influential family and her father is one of the main conservative politicians. She’ll make a perfect Fire Lady. It’s a good decision that will benefit us all. The official announcement of the engagement is next month, and I’m sure it’ll be big news all over the world. I still feel many eyes upon me with every step I take, but I’m confident that this is a good move. There will be a party, of course, and I hope to see you both there. I’ll send special invitations to the South Pole, Gaoling and Kyoshi island as well (as well as to the governments of the North Pole and the Earth Kingdom, but that’s self-evident).  
Best wishes to you both,

Zuko. 

\----

Dear Zuko,

Congratulations on your engagement. We are both very happy for you. Of course we’ll be there at the official party and we wish you all the joy in the world.  
See you soon,

Katara and Aang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I wrote years ago, when I first started working on For Your Sake. It explains a lot of what is mentioned there. If you would like a more satisfactory Zutara ending, do check out For Your Sake!


End file.
